1. Field
The present application relates, generally, to patient treatment and, more particularly, to pain treatment using electrical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pain management remains a high concern for patients and medical caregivers alike. One known treatment for pain involves the use of electrical signals that are applied transcutaneously. Known in the art as transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation, electrical stimulus in the form of electric signals are applied to the patient's skin. The signals effectively inhibit or otherwise suppress pain impulses from reaching the brain via the central nervous system.
Known transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation devices involve the use of low frequency electrical signals to treat pain. For example, frequencies in the range of 2.5 to 60 kHz are typical for patient treatment.
Thus, systems for transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation are known, including for stimulating nerves directly at a site, such as on muscle, or other areas of the body that impact or affect a patient's central nervous system.